


Fudge

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Baking, Dad Derek Hale, Dad Stiles, Dad Stiles Stilinski, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dad derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek comes home to see Stiles and their daughter baking.





	Fudge

Derek was greeted by the sweet smell of melted chocolate and baking as he stepped into through the front door. He shut the door behind himself as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it by the door. He dropped his keys on the small table in the hallway before following the smell into the kitchen.

Stiles stood behind the counter, wearing an apron with brightly coloured cupcakes printed on it. He was covered in flour and melted chocolate.

Beside him stood their daughter, melted chocolate smeared across her face and hands as she licked the mixture off one of the spoons.

Derek couldn’t help but smile as he stepped into the room.

“Hi, Dad,” Talia said, beaming up at Derek.

“Hi, princess,” Derek replied. He leant forward on the messy benchtop, dipping his finger into one of the empty bowls and tasting the chocolate mixture. “What are you cooking?”

Talia’s smile fell. She looked down sheepishly as she said, “I can’t tell you.”

“Is it a surprise?” Derek asked, glancing up at Stiles.

Stiles shook his head, a puzzled expression falling over his face as he looked down at their daughter.

“No,” Talia answered.

Derek tilted his head to the side slightly. “Then why can’t you tell me?”

Talia looked up, glancing from Stiles to Derek.

“It’s a bad word,” she explained, her voice quiet.

Derek ‘s brow furrowed slightly. “What’s a bad word?”

Talia leant forward, holding a hand up to her mouth as she whispered, “Fudge.”

Stiles burst out laughing, falling to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Derek couldn’t help but smile, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Talia looked from Stiles to Derek, her face lit up with alarm.

“Don’t worry,” Derek said softly, reaching over to brush a strand of hair away from her face. “You’re not in trouble for saying it.”

Talia let out a sigh of relief.

A sweet smile turned up the corners of Derek’s lips. “And it smells delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
